megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Issue 33 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #32 ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man #34 Mega Man #33 is the thirty-third issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in January 2014. It was originally planned to be released on January 15, but delays ran over. Publisher's Summary The critically acclaimed Mega Man series continues with the dramatic, action-packed epilogue to the 'Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon' storyline in, 'Unplugged'! The battle against the sinister alien being known as Ra Moon has ended, and Mega Man's final fate remains in doubt! With major repairs looming, and Rock's future as a super fighting robot in question, Dr. Light must work to restore our hero to his former glory. This may be a job that even Dr. Light can't handle, but at least he's got some help from his trusty pal Dr. Wily. Wait! Why on earth is the evil scientist helping to save the Blue Bomber? And how far will Dr. Wily go to remain free? Featuring cover art from Brent McCarthy and a special variant cover from Mega Man artist supreme Patrick 'SPAZ' Spaziante!Cover and Solicitation for Mega Man #33 Story Unplugged Mega Man was undergoing a memory restoration subroutine, although he was about to undergo an imminent system failure due to the extensive damage he had endured as a result of destroying Ra Moon with two charged Mega Busters. In the Light Labs, Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, at intense work trying to repair Mega Man, order Roll and Auto to supply them with a system analyzer and an E-Tank, respectively, the latter due to Mega Man losing a lot of power. Cut Man then informs Dr. Light that he and his brothers were also heavily damaged from the event, and are not sure whether they'll be of any use in helping restore Mega Man. Dr. Light informs them they did enough help by bringing Mega Man over, and that they simply let them take care of Mega Man. Wily then snapped at Auto's setting up the E-Tank due to his having rerouted most of Mega Man's systems to keep his I.C. chip intact, before Roll interrupted and informed them that the E-Tank had restored enough of Mega Man's internal systems to show his current power output stabilizing. Light is proud at Mega Man holding on, while Wily bitterly remarks that Light's giving all credit to Mega Man when it was Wily who saved both Mega Man and Blues. Dr. Light, filled with rage at Wily's insensitive remark, grabs Dr. Wily and demanded to know Wily's role in the global blackout and Mega Man's condition, but then calms down enough to inquire if he found Blues. Wily then informed Light that Blues found him, and he replaced Blues' unstable power core, although he eventually left due to being very angry (leaving out his role in getting Blues, rechristened Break Man, in attacking Mega Man). Light is glad to hear that Blues is fine, but Roll ends up confused over the inconsistent behavior about Blues both attacking them and then giving Light the EMP immunity formula. Auto then demanded to know why no one had called the police to arrest Dr. Wily yet, before Wily protested that Ra Moon had used him. Light then informed him that they'll hear his side of the story soon, but first he could use a break to shave and shower. Dr. Light shuts down Mega Man so he, Roll, and Auto can do more intensive repairs, and notes that later they also need to fix up Cut Man, Bomb Man, Guts Man, and Rush. At night, Roll and Auto activate Mega Man to run some simple tests while the doctors are sleeping. While checking him, Auto asks if they should believe in Dr. Wily's story. Roll is not sure, but much of what he said syncs with what Pedro Astil said, and Cut Man and the others vouched for him. Auto reminds her that Wily had reprogrammed them before, but Roll says that Light put safe-guards in against that, and Wily kept Mega Man alive. Roll then starts crying, saying that sometimes she wished she had been the one to be weaponized and hold the burden, so Rock wouldn't have to suffer. Auto says that if it happened, she would be the one being repaired on a table, and Rock would be the one wanting to switch places, but he knows Roll will keep him up and running. Roll thanks Auto, and without them noticing, Rock sheds a tear. As their scanners show that Rock is stable, they shut him down again and will try to get a total system sync the next time they boot him up. Later, The doctors activate Rock, and all systems are booting up, Roll informing that will take a few minutes for them to come online and sync with each other. While the doctors are talking, federal agents Roslyn Krantz and Gilbert D. Stern appear to arrest Dr. Wily, and Wily argues with Light, calling him a back-stabbing ingrate. Dr. Light tries to reason with Wily, saying that even if he was under the influence of what he calls Ra Moon, he tried to take over Mega City, then threatened to destroy it, and escaped from federal prison. By keeping Wily in Light Labs, Light is abetting a felon. Wily says that Light only kept him around to help fix Mega Man, and now that the work is done, is tossing him away. Agent Stern holds the angry Wily and informs him that they knew of his presence for days, and the only reason they didn't go catch him is because of Dr. Light, so they kept busy with the global mess and bent the law to the breaking point. Wily still thinks it is a double-standard, as Light harbors a fugitive and the cops to cover it up, but that's okay because Mega Man is a big hero, while he, who was mind-controlled by Ra Moon, is forced to do things he would never do, uncover the monster, and stops him plans, but that's not okay because he isn't Dr. Light or one of his creations. Light says he is doin't everything he can to help, like pay his bail and negotiate for his stay under house arrest, but Wily tells Light to give it a rest, as he is tired of lies. While the agents carry him out, Wily complains that it's not his fault, but no one believes him, and while he fought to save everyone, who is fighting to save him? Mega Man awakens and tells the agents to wait, saying that he can vouch for Dr. Wily. Roll and Rush are glad to see him awake, and Roll says he must take it easy. Mega Man says that he doesn't know everything that happened in the Amazon, but confirms that Ra Moon was real and Wily was fighting it. The agents can't believe his crazy story is legit, and ask Dr. Light if Wily hadn't programmed these memories into him. Light says that he tried something similar before, but he made sure it would not happen again, and even if he could, he wouldn't have the means nor the time to do it with the recent blackout and the time between its end and his arrival on Light Labs. Mega Man says that if Wily is innocent, he will prove it even if he must return to the Lanfront Ruins. Wily is surprised, and thanks Mega Man. While the agents take Wily out, Dr. Light laments it has to be this way, but will make sure he will have his say in court and in the public opinion. Outside Light Labs, several reporters try to make questions to Dr. Wily. Wily claims to be innocent, as Ra Moon turned him against the people and robots he love, but he did everything to protect everyone. While he did horrible things against his will, he asks for understanding and forgiveness. When Wily leaves with the agents, the reporters talk with Mega Man and Dr. Light. Dr. Light says that he don't has many of the answers that they are seeking, but believes that Wily's attacks were out of character for him, but it is up to the courts to decide his fate, and he will see if all the facts are brought to light. For now, Light thinks everyone should be thankful for everything they have in the wake of the world-wide disaster, and he wants to spend some time with his children. With everything over, Dr. Light tells Mega Man that he can remove his armor, as there is no need to fight anymore. Everyone is happy with Rock, Roll and Light hugging him, Rush licking, and Auto doing a high-five. When Rock asks if the world is fine and if he stopped Ra Moon in time, Dr. Light confirm his success, informing that with the power restored, robots came back online, and did exactly what he hoped them to do for the world, helping to rebuild, refuel, rescue, clean, power, and restore (Concrete Man, Plant Man, Splash Woman, Fire Man, Elec Man, and Oil Man are shown working). Together, the robots of the world helped save humanity from the brink of destruction, and Dr. Light can think of no finer legacy. While everything is over, Roll notes that Blues is still out there, and there is the whole thing with Dr. Wily. Light will deal with Blues when he presents himself, as he is sure that, given the chance, they can talk it out, and as for Albert, the two don't need to worry about it and can stay in the lab. Rock refuses, saying that he doesn't know what happened in the end at the Lanfront Ruins, and he should go back to check. Meanwhile, in the Lanfront Ruins, Shadow Man is seen running away from Break Man and Dr. Wily's Robot Masters. Short Circuits Rock's New Gig Mega Man was playing the Guitar with Rush. Roll then asks him why he's doing so, and he explains upon transforming back to Rock that, since the strip is called "Unplugged", he's "Acoustic Rock", causing Rush to cower in shame and Roll to grimace at the bad pun. Appearances Characters *Rock / Mega Man *Roll *Dr. Wily *Dr. Light *Auto *Cut Man *Rush *Gilbert D. Stern *Roslyn Krantz *Plum and Ripot (Cameo) *Concrete Man (Cameo) *Plant Man (Cameo) *Splash Woman (Cameo) *Fire Man (Cameo) *Elec Man (Cameo) *Oil Man (Cameo) *Shadow Man *Metal Man *Break Man *Spark Man Locations *Mega City **Light Labs *Lanfront Ruins Trivia *Mega Man's appearance and position on the cover mirrors the position Zero was when he first appeared in Mega Man Zero. Gallery Cover art MegaManArchieC033V.jpg|Box Art Brawl Variant cover by Patrick "Spaz" Spaziante Preview MegaManArchieC033-1.jpg|Page #1 MegaManArchieC033-2.jpg|Page #2 MegaManArchieC033-3.jpg|Page #3 MegaManArchieC033-4.jpg|Page #4 MegaManArchieC033-5.jpg|Page #5 See Also * Mega Man Volume 8 - Redemption References Category:Archie Comics issues